


Authors

by flickawhip



Series: Lucy And Jane [3]
Category: Author RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lucy and Jane meet...





	Authors

The gift of a TARDIS was one nobody should sniff at. 

She-Wolf had smiled as she moved to lead the historian into the TARDIS, knowing that she should, and would, take the woman to the person she had been dreaming of for a long time. 

Arrival had been smooth, for once, and She-Wolf smiled as she watched the woman leave. The inevitable malfunction had come as she tried to wait for the woman. She had let out a wail of frustration even as the TARDIS vanished, leaving the woman behind. 

Lucy Worsley, who had trusted the She-Wolf on sight, had let out a slight startled noise as she watched the TARDIS vanished, unable to stop mild panic rising, the panic rising further when she had heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She was only glad that she had thought to change and make use of the TARDIS’ wardrobe, at least now she would look... innocent enough. She had done what she could to calm herself, knowing that if she didn’t she may well faint. 

Jane had entered the room just early enough to catch sight of the blonde girl’s collapse. She had moved toward the girl, sighing even as she moved to settle the girl on the bed. There was something surprisingly delicate about the girl and she couldn’t help but smile as she tucked the girl into the bed. She might not know the girl, but there was something sweet about her. 

“Where did you come from?”

The words came softly and Jane sighed, tucking blonde hair out of the girl’s eyes. She might not know the girl but she knew she would be sorry if the girl was hurt.  
As time passed and Jane waited for the girl to wake up, she found herself wondering if she would ever dare to ask for anything other than a simple touch. From anyone. She had been thinking for what felt like hours before the girl stirred and woke. 

“... Jane?”

Jane smiled, oddly flattered that the strange girl knew her name. 

“Yes... and... who precisely are you?”

“I’m...”

Lucy paused, calculating how much she could tell the other woman. 

“I’m Lucy...”

She paused again, then, choosing to be daring, spoke quickly.

“I’m a writer... and... a friend mentioned you also... wrote?”

“I do.”

Jane smiled slightly, unable to hide her bemusement.

“Are you... well?”

“I am.”

Lucy spoke quickly, working on instinct alone.

“I’m... sorry about earlier... the heat...”

“I quite understand...”

Jane had smiled, unable to stop herself stroking the girl’s cheek, her voice warm as she added.

“Perhaps you should ... remain a while? I could... keep you company?”

“I... would like that.”

Jane had smiled, unable to stop herself stroking the girl’s cheek again, longing to kiss her but not quite brave enough. 

“Then rest...”


End file.
